1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder type mobile communication terminal which is characterized in that a projecting part of the second housing including a slot for insertion of a connection cable such as FPC (Flexible Printed Circuitry) or FFC(Flat Flexible Cable) inserts into a hinge aperture in a knuckle of the first housing to form a rotation axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mobile communication terminals tend to be reduced in size and weight for better portability. Manufacturers of mobile communication terminals provide a variety of mobile communication terminals to this end, of which the most typical one is folder type mobile communication terminal.
A folder type mobile communication terminal generally comprises a first housing and a second housing, wherein the first housing includes a microphone, main PCB, and a keypad, while the second housing includes a speaker and a liquid crystal display for display of various information.
The first and the second housings should be coupled to each other by a connection cable such as FPC or FFC in order to allow data transmission between the first and the second housings. However, if the connection cable remains exposed outside of the housings, not only is the outlook of the mobile terminal unfavourable, but also it becomes vulnerable for damages. Therefore, a connection path for the connection cable should be provided inside of the mobile communication terminal, which is capable of protecting the connection cable from damages by repeated folding and unfolding of the mobile communication terminal.
A technique aiming to solve the above problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,699. FIG. 1 is a perspective exploded view illustrating the structure of FPC coupling of the folder type mobile communication terminal as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,699.
FIG. 1 illustrates a folder type mobile communication terminal comprising a first housing 20 having a first knuckle 21 that defines a first hinge aperture communicating with a second hinge aperture and a slot 22 allowing a FPC 15 to insert through it for connection to the main PCB; and a second housing 10 having a second knuckle 11 that defines a slot at the inner side and a second hinge aperture formed along the hinge axis, wherein the first and the second housings are coupled to each other by shaft 30.
One end of shaft 30 is inserted and fixed into the second knuckle 11 of the second housing 10. The other end of shaft 30 inserts into and interfaces with the inside of the first knuckle 21 of the first housing 20, and has a slot 32 which physically coincides with slot 22 formed in the first knuckle 21.
Accordingly, FPC 15 which is mounted in the second housing 10 and used for data transmission from different wiring devices connected to a speaker and a liquid crystal display inserts through the slot of the second knuckle 11 and is wound by 540° in the second hinge aperture and then passes through slots 32, 22 by way of shaft 30 so as to connect with the main PCB of the first housing 20. In such a way, FPC 15 is saved from external exposure and thus protected better from possible damages, in addition to more elegant outlook, while at the same time allowing easy opening and closing of the first and the second housings.
However, the folder type mobile communication terminal pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,699 is disadvantageous in that many components are required for connecting the FPC 15 mounted in the second housing 10 to the main PCB of the first housing 20, and that the components are complex in shapes, thus leads their manufacture costs to increase.
Moreover, the assembling procedure is complicated and takes much time because the FPC 15 should be wound in the hinge aperture and in the shaft by over 360° in order to prevent damage of FPC 15 that might be caused by repeated folding and unfolding of the folder.